


Enemy Approaching

by ENDER_PE4RL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POV Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDER_PE4RL/pseuds/ENDER_PE4RL
Summary: "It'll be best for the others, at the moment you're just following people around and being a side character. They need a Wilbur." he paused "Not a GhostburGhostbur makes a deal with his alive self.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 42





	Enemy Approaching

a light, gentle strum of an acoustic guitar could be heard. a small floating figure had his fingers pressed gentle against the guitar, slowly moving each string carefully as a soft sound was played with each movement.

The small figure swayed as he played, it was peaceful.

No one was around, Tommy and Tubbo had gone off awhile ago, and soon after Punz had come and gathered everyone else up. They seemed worried and a bit stressed when they all had left, Ghostbur was aware something was going on but he didnt have a want to be involeved either, he was perfectly fine on his own while serious situations were happening.

thirty minutes later, Ghostbur began to wonder around aimlessly as he usually did. the peaceful ghost used to love to float around L'manberg and now likes to float around the ruins in respect. of course he knew L'manberg wasnt the land, it was the people but he still missed the light oak wood houses, floating lanterns, and peaceful community. 

_Ghostbur.._

a faint voice was heard by Ghostbur, it was quite like his own. he slowly turned around "heya-!" he began to speak but soon realized, there was no one there. he quickly looked around to see if anyone was out of his vision. no one. "hm? guess im just hearing voices now,, " he shrugged it off "just like Techno!" he smiled to himself as he spoke to himself with the same volume you would use while speaking to another.

_Ghostbur._

this time the voice sounded more serious, annoyed. Ghostbur darted his head around again. yet again, no one. "So this is what having voices is like, hello voice in my head!" he spoke happily, completely oblivious. he looked up almost like he was trying to look up at his head while speaking to his 'voices.' 

_Ghostbur-!_

this time the voice was louder, angerier, but it was stopped by something. once again Ghostbur darted around. and one again, no one. "ok voice, if you have something to say, say it, ill listen-!" he spoke gleefully. a hand quickly moved towards Ghostbur's arm and jerked him away, another hand went over his mouth.

A blunt force hit his head, and even though he was in fact a ghost, he still passed out. 

———

eyelids fluttered open, a bright light shone directly in them. Ghostbur rubbed his eyes gently as he began to look around at his surroundings. He had never seen this place. it was simply an empty room, a table in the middle, and a button on the cold stone walls surrounded by signs.

He sent his focus onto the signs, to his slight suprise they held the lyrics to the L'manberg anthem but they were all mixed up, like it was rushed. "Hello?" His voice was curious, there was no trace of any fear or anger, which was quite odd for this situation.

"Hello." a figure emerged from a dark corner in the room. the person was a tall slender male wearing a dark brown trenchcoat that reached his ankles. a L'manberg flag was messily stitched onto one of the sleeves as an accessory. his hair was floofed up on one side covered half of his eye. the similarities between him and Ghostbur were clear.

The only difference was the menacing smile on the face of the figure. he gave off a dark aura of someone you would not want to approach. "Oh hello! do you happen to know why im here and where i am?" despite the other's threatening appearance, Ghostbur's mood was unaffected. 

The other gave a monotone expression and voice "You're here because well, ill save thay for later. for the second question, this is a place i like to call an End Point." Ghostbur looked back in confusion, he had never heard of anything called an End Point, of course he didnt question it though, "oh okay! and who are you? you look just like me, are we lost twins or something?" his smile had stayed on the entire time he was here. 

a sigh espaced the mouth of the the other person "Im Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. though I've heard you've called me Alivebur before." He stated with a small smile on his face, though it wasnt a gleeful smile, this person definitely hadnt actually smiled in awhile. "Ah." Ghostbur now had the ghost of a smile (haha get it ghost- im sorry I'll stop) "well, is there anything you need then?" his voice still sounded cheerful, it always had even when he wasnt. 

"well, as you know, im well, how do i phrase this," he paused "fucking dead." he laughed a bit to himself "of course being dead is fun and all but id like to make a deal with you, Ghostbur." The ghost nodded as he skeptically spoke "and that is?" 

"I'd like you to get me revived." his voice was monotone with a small smile. "but that'll mean i'll dissapear-" a slam could be heard on the table with a laugh coming from Wilbur "And i dont give a flying fuck!" his voice was loud, scarier than normal.

He took a deep breathe "It'll be best for the others, at the moment you're just following people around and being a side character. They need a Wilbur." he paused "Not a Ghostbur." 

the ghost was taken aback by the statement, of course he didnt mean to be a nuisance or unimportant to others. he thought about it for a moment.

Wilbur was right. The others need a Wilbur, not a Ghostbur. No matter how much nad Wilbur did when he was alive. "I guess, you're right."

Wilbur reached out a hand, the other in the pocket of his trench coat "Great. shall we shake on it then?" He had a eerily dark teethy smile. Ghostbur stood up from his chair. he hesitantly put one foot infront of the other, inching his way to Wilbur.

His hand shakily made its way to the other's. when it finally reached, a blue light emitted from Ghostbur, a red light from Wilbur. This deal could not be broken. 

———

Ghostbur floated around the ruins of L'manberg, Dream had been put in jail, everything was at peace well all other than The Egg problem but they wouldnt have to worry about that for awhile. Ghostbur wanted to put his and Wilbur's deal into effect today, he had put it off for too long.

He decided it would be best to go to Phil and Techno's for this. Thus, he headed towards the snowy forests, dodging the light snow from a small storm.

He soon reached the small cabin, Phil was right outside, leaning on the stone railing of the stairs to the house. "Dadza!" Ghostbur smiled waving his arms, he was always happy to see Phil. "Oh hey Ghostbur." Phil smiled back at Ghostbur "Do you need anything?" Ghostbur was quickly reminded of why he came and his smiled dissapeared "well uh,,i want to be resurrected." he decided to phrase it like that since he didnt want to bring up his interaction with Alivebur or well Wilbur.

The others also just viewed him as a ghost of Wilbur anyways. "Huh? are you sure? we tried it before and it didnt quite work. From what i heard Dream is the only one who knows how to ressurect people anyways, we can try the way from before though but with a totem." Phil spoke with father-like worry. "Yes im sure. and yeah let's try that!" Ghostbur spoke happily, masking his want to stay, he didnt want to dissapear after being resurrected.

Ranboo soon appeared from the corner, he seemed sleepy, like he just woke up "hm? are we trying to resurrect uh- whats his name again? i think it was Wilbur?" They both nodded, Ranboo took thay as a yes to his question "If you guys need totems i got a ton-" Ranboo smiled a bit "here wait ill go get them!" in a matter of a minute Ranboo had left and then returned with a totem "here ya go!" he handed the totems to Phil who gave a quick thank you as they headed off towards the crater where L'manberg is or well- was. 

on the way there they were interrupted by Tommy and Tubbo "Hey! where are you guys going?" Tommy spoke first, he used his normal loud voice. "yeah where are you guys going?" Tubbo added on to Tommy's question but more politely.

"oh we're getting Alivebur back!" Ghostbur smiled at them. Tommy was first to speak again "oh- are you sure? it didn't work the first time." he spoke a bit worried, afterall Wilbur was one of his orginal role models and brother who caused just a little bit of truama for him.

"yeah we're sure. we think itll work this time since we have a totem." Phil held out the totem as he spoke. thus they all went back heading towards the resurrection shrine. 

the blue shrine was visible in the distance now, the blue sheep was no longer there after being leashed to another fence elsewhere. the L'manberg flag was hung in the center.

"Alright we're here." Ghostbur looked at the shrine as he hesitantly floated towards it. "I-I dont wanna dissapear-" he spoke with a frown. he wasnt ready to go but he knew the others needed a Wilbur.

"You dont have to if you dont want to." Phil spoke, he sounded like a reassuring father. "no no its fine Phil. I want this." Ghostbur pity smiled. "Alright. All we have to do is reenact Wilbur's death. i think you should remember it from last time." Ghostbur nodded, he did in fact remeber it, or well kind of. Tommy and Tubbo watched in silence.

Ghostbur stood ok the middle of the shrine, near a button and the L'manberg flag. he recited the first part, accurately. "It never was to be!" he spoke. Tommy whispered yelled "Its 'it was never meant to be'!" Ghostbur did a slight nod and corrected himself "It was never meant to be!" he pressed the now pointless button.

Tubbo made explosions sound effects that were no where near accurate but it would have to do. "Phil kill me. do it just kill me. PHIL-" Ghostbur was stopped by the diamond sword in Phil's hand. Ghostbur knew this was the end. he wasnt coming back now. he held the totem of undying as he whispered his final words "goodbye phil. i hope you're still proud of me." he smiled as he spoke, yet again a pity smile. Phil smiled back, removing the sword. 

a gust of red smoke shielded the other's visions. a figure seemed to emerge from ground. the figure from before. Wilbur. He stood hands in the pockets of his trench coat, waitjng for the smoke to clear. a smile appeared om his face as he spoke

_"Miss me?"_

another voice spoke, a loud annoying one, tommy's.

"what the actual fuck" 

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
